


Yours, Always

by N_Scribe



Series: Ink Stained Fingers (Hollirey involving Letter-wrting) [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe
Summary: Doc has to deal with the fallout of Robert’s letter in “With Deepest Regret…” and it’s not an easy place for him. But then nothing worth having seemed to come easy and for him; Robert was more than worth havingTo be honest, I think that the next one will be the last in this particular series…We’ll see.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Series: Ink Stained Fingers (Hollirey involving Letter-wrting) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690747
Kudos: 1





	Yours, Always

_Yours, Always_

  
  


His aim was never better was the remark after the second day he spent shooting things. He needed the focus, needed something to do with his hands that wasn’t wrapping them around a certain demon’s throat and shaking him until his brain rattled. He just isn’t sure it’s from anger at the past or the fact that the demon actually believed that he was just going to be a repeat of said past.

  
  


John Henry Holliday was beyond livid and all he wants is to drag back a dead man to scream at him a little bit before shooting him probably in the groin for good measure and then killing him again no matter what their previous partnership was like.

  
  


There was no goddamn reason for any of it.

  
  


So he vents in the familiar way he knows how, gunpowder and alcohol, until he can get control of himself again. Until he feels like he can focus on the issues with less anger and more neutrality. Until he stops wanting to curse a dead man more than he had been because he deserved it. And then have some words with himself about the absolute wrong way to handle situations because he was definitely culpable as well.

  
  


He had something more important to take care of, to protect. And that something was no doubt the wrong word or action away from pulling away for good. Of putting up walls too high and thick for anyone to scale.

  
  


How the hell did he manage to fix this when he was sure that the wrong move was going to get him banished to a hell he didn’t want to envision? He drags his hat off the temptation to throw it a strange novelty and brings a hand through his hair. He’d told Levi he’d handle it but damn had he not prepared himself for this.

  
  


How did anyone do that anyway?

  
  


All he knows is that he has to salvage it because he was finding out that to him, Robert was worth everything to him. Which meant that he was going to have to make him understand that fact above all else.  
  
  
He could forgive the well. That was not something he put on that man’s doorstep. Constance had been the one to push him in and she no doubt had gotten under Robert’s skin if he’d known he was there. She had to have. But he pushes that out of his mind because she wasn’t important enough to even think about at this point. Robert was. Robert who had been wronged so damn much and who lost so much more than he’d ever begin to imagine.

  
  


Robert who figured that at the end of it would lose Doc, too. Or never had him from the beginning.

  
  


He takes a slow, deep breath before slowly pulling his hat on. One more day. Then he was going to find the words to keep the most insufferable demon he’d ever met where he belonged; beside him.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Levi, to his credit, isn’t the least bit skittish when he approaches with an envelope. Bobo wants to say something spiteful but honestly, he was pretty sure he was one more show of temperament away from undoing years of having them respect him and instead see him as a bitter, malicious prick.  
  
  


And for some reason, he doesn’t want that.

  
  


“Boss,” the male murmurs, extending his hand towards him.

  
  


Ringed fingers reach and take it and he hates that he waits until he’s gotten a hold of it to say, “I may be out of line but I honestly do not think you have much to fear from Doc Holliday.”

  
  


“I’m not afraid of him,” comes the sharp rebuke, “I fear absolutely no-fucking-one.”

  
  


“Right, of course not.” Amiable, he was being too amiable. Everyone else was avoiding him like they knew he was going to implode at some point and then there was this idiot…Bobo has no idea what he’d done to have to deal with him like this but it was frustrating. “I’ll leave you to it then, boss.”

  
  


“How magnanimous of you,” he retorts though the words lack their usual bite and warning as he turns for his trailer. Honestly, he figured that the other man would have taken the hint and not sent a correspondence. Hadn’t he given him enough reasons to not come back?

  
  


He studiously ignores the parts of him that were hopeful that maybe, just maybe…

  
  


But hope was for those not damned to a constant circle of hell and suffering wasn’t it? Or better men than Robert Svane could have ever hoped to be.

  
  


When he steps into his space, part of him wants to just toss the letter onto the writing desk and ignore it. Let it lay unread, the man’s response ignored. It’s what would be best, safest, the most intelligent way to handle this.

  
  


Pity that Robert Svane had never been any of those things in the correct amount and he clearly wasn’t starting now which is why he sinks onto the chair before opening the envelope wondering exactly what the male thought of his latest display. He’d asked for honesty and he’d gotten it. Too much honesty in one letter, Bobo is sure. Slowly, he unfolds the paper telling himself that he could get through this. He was fine losing Doc Holliday. Nothing to it because he was a demon.

  
  


It still takes him a few minutes to even look at the words, regardless.

  
  


_My Robert,_

  
  


_I won’t lie and say that letter wasn’t painful because that would be an insult to us both. And clearly there is enough ill-will betwixt us to sully it further._

  
  


_But I did ask for it, and I’m grateful that you answered. I’m grateful because now I have the knowledge of those before me who were unworthy to ever consider you a friend let alone anything close to a partner._

  
  


_Even I wasn’t worthy then._

  
  


_But I am now._

  
  


_I want, desperately, to apologize for the less than appropriate actions of a drunkard too much of a fool to remember to be a gentleman, but I fear it rings hollow when I do not remember such an altercation. And somehow that is worse._

  
  


_But that particular individual is not who climbed out of that well and I will do everything in my power to prove that to you if you will let me._

  
  


_A chance, a second chance is what I’m askin’ of you; to prove my heart and how I feel. I’m not the kind of man who only calls upon another when there is something I can gain from it. Not in this._

  
  


_You are a worthy partner, confidant, lover, and even friend. You’re insufferably bossy and have the worst taste imaginable in fur coats but all of that is the best parts of the man I want to see myself with at the end of all things. The man who can throw an entire trailer no doubt but writes with a quill with all the tenderness that takes. The same man who walks into a room like he belongs and yet seems to think he never will._

  
  


_I want the sarcastic, sharp-tongued man who can also be soft and compassionate when the mood takes him. The man with the eyes that can go cloudy like a storm, icy like the snow, and molten on a whim as well. I want everything you are or ever will be. I want to be the one person who gets to see the good, the bad, and the ugly and at the end of the day is able to say, “He’s mine and I could not be more blessed”._

  
  


_I have told you over and over, Robert Svane, that you are mine, that I am all in, and that there isn’t something that changes that. And I mean it._

  
  


_So, I guess what I’m askin’ is…will you still have me?_

_Yours, Always and Absolutely,_

_John Henry Holliday_

  
  


Fingers dig into the wooden desktop as he puts the letter facedown on the table; something bubbling just below the surface hot and uncomfortable like the burn at the corners of his eyes. “J-John Henry,” comes the choked words, “Dammit all, Henry, why are you like **this**?!”


End file.
